


Silence

by Electric_Dragon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley sleeping, M/M, calm and quiet, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Dragon/pseuds/Electric_Dragon
Summary: Just a quiet night spent at the bookshop between the ineffable husbands = )This is my first fic, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Silence

It was a quiet night, the stars shining brightly on the ink sky, and barely a breeze was circulating outside. It felt as if the whole world had held its breath, or perhaps finally decided to fall into slumber after finding peace for the first time. The silence wasn’t deafening, but instead calming and reassuring, as if a spell was cast on all of Soho. 

Little had changed to the appearance of Aziraphale’s bookshop after the apocadidn’t. There was still the large sign out front, the same collection of books (give or take a few from Adam), and the same dust covering over the windows. The bookshop still smelt of silky hot cocoa, musk and what can only be described as ‘new book smell’; the one of fresh pages and a peculiar sense of both new adventure and yet coming home. The same feeling of stepping back in time at the main entrance, making most feel out of place (which certainly helps Aziraphale manage sales) save for a few celestial beings.

Yet there were a few subtle differences to the aura of the quaint building which stood out since being freed from the grasps of Heaven and Hell.

Two coats of light and dark hanging quietly on the hangers next to the angel’s most tucked away shelf. The removed carpet in the middle of the shop, no longer needing to cover a marking to access higher powers, and copies of ‘The Sound of Music’ nowhere in sight. Two mugs on the table, one of white with angel wings halfway drained and one of black with a demon tail looking barely touched. A television of much newer style next to the very outdated model, and a pushed reading chair to now line up with the couch, arms just touching instead of across the room. A houseplant. A pair of sunglasses laying on a stray book.

To most, these changes were barely noticeable, but to Aziraphale it showed so much more. His freedom, his change, and his happiness.

An angel and a demon were resting in the back room, simply like the sky on that particular night choosing to take a moment of calm. Aziraphale sat on the end of the couch, his posture slackened slightly for a rare moment, with his head leaning back into the cushion, his eyes half closed and holding an expression full of bliss. In his arms was Crowley, who had fallen asleep about an hour ago in the exact same position. He rested curled up on his angel, his head resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder, with one arm under his waist and the other loosely placed hugging around to his other arm. He looked so carefree, the angel thought, in his sleep and so... safe. Like he felt protected in this state because of him. 

Aziraphale didn’t dare move to grab a book, or make a sound by miracle-ing one into his hand. Not that he wanted one anyways, as he was more than content by just looking at his demon at the moment. He liked this silence, he decided. It was a space that he didn’t need to fill with words in order to spend time with him for ‘the arrangement’. They didn’t need to pretend anymore, they could just be.  
He didn’t feel tired as his corporation was not used to the sleeping patterns Crowley had began millennia ago, so he sat there, carding Crowley’s short, red hair in the silence they created and he intended to keep. It felt precious to maintain, just for this moment which still felt so new and special; as he hoped it would feel for the rest of their lives.

So, in the silence he smiled, drew Crowley even closer, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and hoping there were more moments like these in the future.


End file.
